1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for marking captured images to facilitate retrieval thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus, for example, the digital camera disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004119876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality” sequentially stores images in a recording medium after capturing the images in a photographing mode, and sequentially displays the images stored in the recording medium according to direction signals received from a user interface in a play mode.
Images captured during the photographing mode are stored in the recording medium in the capturing order. When the play mode starts, the image of the most recently stored file is displayed. Thereafter, the images are displayed in the reverse order to the order in which they were stored as left direction signals are input by a user, and the images are displayed in the order in which they are stored as right direction signals are input by the user.
According to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus as the one described above, a user needs to generate numerous direction signals to find a desired image in the play mode.